


Morning

by sk8rpssockpup (MissIzzy)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/sk8rpssockpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2007 summer roadtrip fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

They slept in the van last night, Jeff's head on Chris' shoulder, which resulted in taunts from the other guys but never mind.  When Chris wakes up the next morning alone in his corner of the backseat, he panics for a moment, looks around, then, to his relief, sees Jeff standing a little way outside.  The relief is short-lived when he sees Jeff's trying to do cartwheels.

He scrambles out of the van and hurries over to his boyfriend, yelling, "Jeff!  Jeff, what do you think you're doing?"

Jeff turns towards him and he's wearing one of those ridiculously broad smiles that Chris absolutely loves.  "No pain, Chris," he says.  "A week with no pain!  I can't remember the last time I went for a week with no pain!  When I woke up this morning I was sure it was going to hurt, but it didn't.  I think it's finally really going away."

He's hugging Chris, then smooching him, but then he's pulling away, as if he's so happy his feet are refusing to stay still.  "Right now I feel like I could do anything," he says softly.  He looks away, staring down the road they are to travel that day as if he was ready to conquer it and the world.

Chris walks up to him and puts an arm around him, his own heart nearly as light as Jeff's.  "I'm glad you're better, Jeff," he says, as they stare down that road together.  


End file.
